I'm Here Waiting
by Sweet Lullaby From The Heart
Summary: Yuki had left over seas for three days and has left Shuichi alone. How well suichi wait for him, and what shall happen why yuki is away. Shuichi x Yuki.
1. Waiting

**Hello all its E-chan again. First Suichi and Yuki FF so please be nice to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****gravitation.... - sniffle -**

**

* * *

**

**I'm Here Waiting**

Shuichi Shindou sat over the bed that him and his lover Eiri Yuki shared. He looked over at the other side of the bed seeing that Yuki was not in the bed.

He let out a sigh and stood up flinching some at the pain of his lower area.

He knew were yuki was, he had said yesterday he was leaving over seas for three days for something about his books. Suichi told him he miss him, but of course Yuki just told him to suck it up it was only for a few days.

So suichi had given yuki his body that night falling asleep against his love warm body. He told him how much he miss him and how ever day he sing his best for him.

Did it hurt him to be away from yuki? Yes, it hurt more then anyone well know, but yuki worked because that's what he wanted to do. Suichi had no way to stop him, and ever if he had yuki would have stopped him like he always did.

With just a simple kiss.

Suichi started the shower watching the water hit the ground some. He could still feel were yuki had touched him and were his mark of invisible kisses all over his skin.

He got into the shower and felt the warm water hit his skin. He let his eyes close as images of yukis soft smile and yukis rare words of love when into his mind.

He felt a small smile tug into his lips as he let himself sing. He sang the sadness of being away from yuki, but more of the love that he shared with the other man.

These three days were going to be long, but suichi would wait tell he could kiss yuki again.


	2. Day One

Hiroshi Nakano groaned one friday morning hearing his phone play In the moonlight rather loudly.

"Uggg,come on shuichi it's to early".

He picked up the phone, letting out a big yawn,"Hiro here".

"HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

The guitarist flinched as his best friend screamed on the other end of the phone.

"HE'S GONE HIRO,FOR THREE DAYS!!! WELL ITS TWO KNOW BUT YOU GET THE POINT WHAT AM I GOING TO DO HIRO WHAT AM i GOING TO DO"?!

Shuichi stopped screaming and started to sniffle.

Hiro sighed, "Shuichi come on don't cry".

The sniffling stopped, "Hiro what am i going to do,i need yuki".

Hiro rang his finger threw his hair and grinned,"Hey why don't we go sing karaoke, like we use to when we were little".

There was silence for a moment then more sniffling.

"Shuichi, you ok"?

"Hiro your the best".

Hiro smiled,"I'll come pick you up okay".

He hung up and sighed looking up at the ceiling.

_Going to be along two days._

_-_

Hiro and Shucihi walked into the slight empty karaoke bar. Hiro payed for there own room ordering a few beers for the two.

"So what do you want to sing"?

Shucihi looked over there list of songs."Hmmm this one looks cool". He pointed to a song called It's You By Super Junior.

( Don't own It's You, but go listen to it cause it kicks ass!!! Btw I'm using the English lyrics cause its sung in japanese )

Hiro grinned and picked the number as handed shuichi the mic.

The music started and hiro tapped his foot counting for Shuichi.

_Its you  
Its you  
Its you_

_Its only you  
Its you  
Its you_

Shuichi took a deep breath and began to sing.

_I dont need anyone else, its only you  
When you ask again, its only you  
Even if you already have another love  
I cant forget you, I cant turn back around  
Oh_

The young singer smiled wide and looked at hiro who began to sing too.

_The moment my eyes began to burn  
The moment my heart was captured by you  
I have no regret, I chose you  
Thats right, its you_

He felt it the need to sing and sing with all his heart. He gripped the mic and sang with his best friend passionately.

_Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesnt matter to me  
Oh whoever whoever curses me, Ill only look at you  
Even when Im born again, its still only you  
(Still Still) Even as time goes by  
Oh when you tell me you love me  
When you tell me thousands and millions of times  
Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out  
Even when Im born again, its still only you  
(Still Still) Even as time goes by_

_Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you_

_Its you  
_

Hiro sang first this time swaying hi body side to side with the beat.

_I don't need any words. its just you  
Its too late , but for me its just you  
I know our love is wrong  
I cant give up, I cant let you go_

Shuichi closed his eyes, the image of yuk in his mind.

_Yuki....._

_Ah Ah  
My lips, cold as can be, are even more blue  
I cry out to find your warmth  
I call, even though I call for you  
And theres no reply, Ill wait for you_

Shuichi closed his eyes tight, his hand going numb for the hard grip on the mic.

_Yuki... i love you._

_Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesnt matter to me  
Oh whoever whoever curses me, Ill only look at you  
Even when Im born again, its still only you  
(Still Still) Even as time goes by  
Oh when you tell me you love me  
When you tell me thousands and millions of times  
Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out  
Even when Im born again, its still only you  
(Still Still) Even as time goes by  
Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you  
_

_For me, its you, its you  
Why don't you know, why don't you know?  
For me, its you, its you  
_

Shuci felt his heart flinch softly at the last lyrics, but his mind was on the music and hiro singing with him to feel it the small pain.

_Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesnt matter to me  
Oh whoever whoever curses me, Ill only look at you  
Even when I'm born again, its still only you  
(Still Still) Even as time goes by  
Oh when you tell me you love me  
When you tell me thousands and millions of times  
Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out  
Even when Im born again, its still only you_

Hiro looked at shuichi and smiled letting him sing the last line.

_Its you...  
_

Suddenly the two best friend were broken from there trance by the sound of clamping. The once empty karaoke room was now fool of people clapping for them.

Shuichi blinked and felt hiro grip his hand.

"There cheering for you Shuichi".

The singer looked at all the people and then his best friend smiling. He took a bow with hiro and smiled at the people of course shaking hands and signing a few things.

_Yuki, i cant wait to tell you._

_-_

Eiri Yuki looked out at the city of new york. It was light up bright showing all of the city's wonders. The author sighed and looked at his phone. The picture of him and shuichi first date picture stuck softly ot the back of the phone.

_Dame brat....you better be ok_

_

* * *

_

Yes!!! Finally i got the chapter up. There was a slight Hiro x Shuichi, my bad people XD. Not that I'm saying Hiro x Shuichi is bad *wink* BUT moving on. Thanks for reading and tell me what you guys think ^^.


End file.
